


The moon is also lonely

by summertears



Series: You Were Cherished The Most [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Loss, Other, Shouyou is a good dad, Sleepovers, shouka sonjuku week, shoukasonjukuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Katsura feels lonesome after losing his grandmother. And Shouyou is willing to help.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Yoshida Shouyou
Series: You Were Cherished The Most [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The moon is also lonely

**Author's Note:**

> 1st day’s prompt: chores/homework/ **sleepover**.
> 
> This settles in the early days of Shouka Sonjuku. If you haven’t reached episode 300, this may contain spoilers. I’m so glad to write something for the SSweek that I had to control myself for not writing a bible about them. Since everyone knows how much Gintoki, Takasugi and Oboro admired Shouyou, I decided to give Katsura a chance. I love them and this is their time to shine.

**“SENSEI...” KATSURA** **WALKED SLOWLY** in the wooden ground, just to grab Shouyou’s kimono. The class had just ended and he wanted to ask something very important.

Despite having to distract Gintoki and Takasugi, he managed gracefully to sneak into Shouyou’s room. When he was curled down, collecting a few papers, Katsura arrived.

“What is it?”

“Have you ever felt lonely, sensei?” Katsura’s eyes seemed a bit teary, his cheeks pinkish from imminent cry. “Even though there are people around that care about you and even though you made a promise to be strong?”

Shouyou blinked, long, and sat as Katsura’s hand slid from his clothes to his own. “Can you sit here for a bit so we can talk?” Katsura nodded. “Great. What does make you feel lonely?”

“I miss my grandma. It’s been a while since I’m by myself. I promised her I’d be strong, but it’s getting harder…”

“And why is that?” Shouyou approached. Katsura looked in his eyes, wiping insistent tears on the corner of his eyes. “You’re always carrying a lovely smile; I don’t want to see you feeling upset.”

“It’s because everything reminds me of her. And even though Gintoki and Takasugi are here, even though sensei is here, I can’t help but miss something to rely on…”

“Katsura,” offering his hand, Shouyou smiled softly at Katsura. He let himself go and grabbed his teacher’s hand, not helping but dropping a few tears on it. “Not every man is stern enough to not let his feelings talk. I know how’s the feeling of loneliness, but I can’t hear it, in fact,” he paused. “Because I have you, my students, who keep me from giving up. We miss things sometimes, it’s inevitable, but there will always be someone by your side, someone to rely on. Even if it’s the early bird in the morning, the bright moon on the night, the calm waters of a river or even yourself. The truth is we’re always by ourselves until we find out how to choose to not feel this way.”

“What should I do?” Katsura sniffed, curling his hands around Shouyou’s, who gave him a warm smile.

“You’re virtuous, Katsura. You have ideals and you fight for them. It’s not that you shouldn’t miss your grandma, or feel lonely sometimes, but you have to _believe_.” Katsura made a confused face. “When the time ought to come, you’ll know.”

Shouyou waited, but Katsura couldn’t let go. He stood up and as he watched Katsura’s hand missing his hold, he offered his back.

“What are you waiting for? We’ll settle your futon.” He smiled. And big and bright, Katsura’s smile showed up as well.

As the night fell, the warmth was indescribable. Shouyou laid, next to the door, while Katsura prepared his own things. “I made a promise today.”

“Would you tell me?”

A cicada sang at their window as Katsura laid down, letting his long hair fall to his sides. He turned to Shouyou, meeting his calm eyes waiting for his answer.

“Even if I’m alone, I’ll believe.”

“That’s the spirit, my child. Now you may sleep,” Shouyou caressed his head and turned his face to the door.

“Won’t you, too?”

“Soon. I just have to tell someone that I miss them.” Then, he looked at his own hand, laying beside Katsura. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is now part of a series, I decided to not put it chronologically until the week is over. After day 26, I'll reorder the series.


End file.
